


Soumission

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Jim, Sex, Sexual Content, Sub Sebastian, Submission, Submissive Character, Top Jim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian aime maîtriser, mais quand il s'agit de Moriarty, il se laisse complètement dompté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soumission

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Uległość (Soumission)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615317) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



> La tristesse de n'utiliser que 100 mots piles.

Quand Jim posait ses délicates lèvres sucrées sur le sexe de Sebastian, il ne tenait plus debout. Il acceptait d'être la _putain_ du diable, de se retrouver à terre à sa merci.  
  
Moriarty léchait son membre avec perfection. Il suçait, glissait sa langue, parfois mordillait, faisant gémir d'envie et de douleur Moran. Les doigts de Jim dans sa chaire, le rendait fou, avide de plus.  
  
Parfois, Sebastian tentait de prendre le dessus. Peine perdue quand la sensation la plus délicieuse soit de lui appartenir entièrement. Jim s'arrêtait exprès, alors Seb' suppliait comme le damné qu'il était.


End file.
